falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Lake Quannapowitt
}} Lake Quannapowitt is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background Lake Quannapowitt was a tourist location in the pre-War Commonwealth, which was contaminated by toxic waste dump to a highly damaging level. The scientists at the local monitoring station had serious concerns about allowing the Lake Quannapowitt Bass Fishing Tournament to continue, to the point they recommended cancelling the event.Lake Quannapowitt terminal entries: Due to the scientists concerns at the site, a sample was sent to the Nahant Oceanological Society for independent testing. The test confirmed the rapid increase in radiation levels and supported the recommendation of closing the lake to the public.Nahant Oceanological Society terminal entries: Layout The lake is small and littered with hostile creatures. On the west bank there is a Department of Water building guarded by some mirelurks. Inside there is a terminal which indicates that the lake is highly irradiated and has been so since before the Great War. The northeast edge of the lake has a small boat ramp and a couple of picnic tables, where a fishing tournament ad can be found. To the north is a bridge, where random encounters may occur. A pair of streams feed into the east side of the lake and host many bloodleaf plants. One of the streams leads to a nest of mirelurk eggs inside the sewage pipe underneath the truck with the partially overturned boat. To the east is radio tower 3SM-U81 which can be accessed by following the road, patrolled heavily by mirelurks. The lake also has a sort of billabong off to the east side. At the center of the lake, there are numerous barrels of radioactive waste. Along the perimeter are several boats and ski-doos, indicating that the water level in the lake was higher in the past. The lake also hides several containers below the surface. Notable loot * Fishing tournament ad - On a picnic table at the boat launch near the green glowing mushrooms on the northern shore. * A legal notice and another fishing tournament ad on the desk inside of the monitoring station on the northwest shore. Notes * The water is highly irradiated, as noted in a nearby terminal, due to excessive dumping. With that said, since the "Aquaboy" perk only negates the small dosage of rads from the water itself and not any other sort of contaminants, it will only slightly lessen the high amount of Rads, which increase towards the center, peaking near 120 Rads on Survival difficulty. * The lake is mentioned regarding the rise of the radiation and toxicity of a fish sample by over 15 times from the previous year, in the Nahant Oceanological Society terminal entries. Well over safe levels for swimming according to the report being returned to the colleague requesting the testing of the Lake Quannapowitt fish. Appearances Lake Quannapowitt only appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes There is a real Lake Quannapowitt located in Wakefield, Massachusetts, a suburban town to the north of Boston. The toxic waste dump echoes a real problem with pollution the lake has faced historically. Gallery FO4_Lake_Quannapowitt.jpg Fo4 Lake Quannapowitt Settler.jpg|Unnamed settler near the lake Fo4 Lake Quannapowitt Treatment Plant.jpg|The water treatment plant Legal notice and FTA.jpg|Legal notice and Fishing tournament ad at the monitoring station Category:Fallout 4 locations es:Lago Quannapowitt ru:Озеро Куаннапоуитт uk:Озеро Куаннаповітт